Free
by Femble91
Summary: Summary: Regina and Emma face off against Cora. They both decide to work together and Regina is willing to do anything to protect Henry, even if it means giving up her own life.


I normally don't write fanfiction, but I got this idea and it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down and I blame this song for giving me the idea - Blue - Cowboy Bebop OST 3 watch?v=YeUQ1TkCx9E And that's it so enjoy I guess and maybe listen to the song, it might help set the mood of the fic near the end.

Summary: Regina and Emma face off against Cora. They both decide to work together and Regina is willing to do anything to protect Henry, even if it means giving up her own life.

The fight with her mother had gone on too long. Regina could see that Emma was exhausted, she had to find a way to end it. She hated seeing Emma beaten and bruised.

She was going to do what she had promised Emma that she wouldn't do, she was going to use magic and she was going to kill her mother, she was going to kill Cora no matter what. She was going to free herself, Henry and Emma from this current hell that Cora had created with her many attempts to kidnap Henry.

She saw Emma was about to charge at Cora again, when Regina stopped her. "I'll take it from her Miss Swan."

"I don't want you to Regina, what about if you get hurt? I got this, I'm the savior remember.", Emma grinned at her. Trying to reassure Regina that every thing would be alright, even through she knew she had reached her physical limit.

"I can help you" Regina, said "I'll use magic" Regina hadn't used magic since she had helped open a portal to get back Emma and Snow from fairy tale land. She was working on breaking her addiction to magic, but was willing to use it again, if it meant stopping Cora from ever getting her hands on Henry.

"Regina, no! We agreed you wouldn't, I won't let you" ... But Emma was cut off by Regina pushing her to the ground. All Emma saw was one of Cora's fireballs flying overheard.

"Miss Swan, are you all right?" Regina asked. Emma smiled " I should be asking you that?" "I'm fine" Regina said as she stood and extended her hand to help Emma up. "Now let me help you with my magic, together we can do this."

Emma took Regina's hand and stood up "Fine, but we do this together" she said as she squeezed Regina's hand. Regina smiled at her. "I know we can do this Sheriff Swan" she squeezed her hand back before letting go and turning around to face her mother.

Emma lunged at Cora, her sword in hand. She ran past every obstacle Cora threw at them, but was suddenly pushed back by one of Cora's stronger spells.

Regina knew the spell and dogged it easily, she ran towards Cora, pushing her up against a wall. Regina wasn't exactly sure how but before she knew it she was at Cora's throat.

She felt her hand tighten around her mother's neck. She was ready to end this. Cora scoffed "What's this Regina? You're not using magic dear, have you been reduced to fighting like a savage?" Regina pushed Cora against the wall, making Cora bang her head "Shut up, if I have to fight like a savage to be rid of you and protect Henry, then I will. I will do anything for my son. Because I love him" The anger in Regina's face was obvious but was made even more evident by how her grip tightened around Cora's neck.

Cora struggled to breath but still found the strength to smirk and responded "And I'm also willing to do anything to save my grandson from the likes of you, and make him the king of all the lands and remember dear love is weakness" and with that she shoved her arm into Regina's chest. Cora let out a evil laugh.

Regina's eyes widen she could feel the impact, she could feel her mother's fingers wrap around her heart. She struggled in her grip, but Regina wasn't going to give up just yet, she rammed her own hand and into her mothers chest as well.

Her mother's reaction mirrored her's. Regina felt her mother's hand tighten around her heart. Regina then wrapped her hand around her mothers heart, and she squeezed hard and pulled it out.

Cora fell to the ground but with her fall she pulled Regina's heart as well. As Regina began to crush her mothers heart, she began to feel pain in her own. Cora was squeezing just as hard. Neither of them were going to give up.

If she was going to die, then she certainly was taking her mother with her. Regina fell to her knees trying to concentrating on finishing the task at hand, but she could feel the strength leaving her body.

Emma ran to her side "Regina are you all right?" she fell on her knees in front of Regina. She could see the blood on Regina's chest, the pain on her face and the heart in her hand. "Regina, is that a heart ... Is that her heart!?" Regina was now struggling to breath but managed to say "Miss Swan ... Help me" Emma reached out and placed her hands over Regina's causing the air around them to glow in several different shades of purple and together they squeezed harder. Till there was nothing left but dust.

And then Regina collapsed. "Regina" Emma screamed, as she pulled Regina's body on to her lap "Regina, Regina, please don't die! Answer me, Regina" Regina opened her eyes and she looked at Emma, she lifted her hand and touched Emma's face. Wipeing away a tear. "Miss Swan ..." Regina coughed "Emma. I'm free, were free."

Regina knew she was dying she could feel her body getting weaker and her heart was still in her dead mothers hand where is was almost dust. But she had never felt more free. She was going to miss Henry, and she didn't know why but she knew she would miss Emma as well. But she was free.

Free from the people who wanted to kill her, free from her mother, free from the curse, free from Henry ever rejecting her again, free from her addiction to magic, free from the fact that she would never have her happy ending. After all this time, She was free.

Regina was bought back to reality when she felt Emma's hot tears landing on her face, "Regina, Regina you can't die! Henry needs you ... I need you! I need to tell you something, so you can't die, you can't!" Regina looked at Emma one last time, she smiled and whispered once more "I'm free". And with that her body fell limp and slumped into Emma's arms.

Emma held Regina close as she sobbed and finally between sobs she said "but I'm not" because now Emma Swan had to live in a world where she would never be free to tell Regina Mills, that she had fallen in love with her.


End file.
